In a liquid crystal display panel of a liquid crystal display device, pixel circuits including thin film transistors (TFTs) and various kinds of wiring are formed on one of a pair of substrates sandwiching liquid crystal. Such substrate is hereinafter referred to as “TFT substrate”. A large number of pixel regions are formed on a surface of the TFT substrate on the side facing the liquid crystal. Each pixel region includes a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode to which a video signal is supplied by the thin film transistor, and a common electrode to which a common potential is supplied.
However, when a failure such as a short circuit between a source electrode and a drain electrode occurs in the thin film transistor, a potential may be supplied constantly to the pixel electrode, which is a destination of electrical connection of the electrodes. As a result, in a so-called normally black liquid crystal display device, a stuck pixel as a pixel defect, namely a bright spot, may occur. A liquid crystal display device is desired to be capable of performing defective pixel correction reliably. A manufacturing method therefor, and a defective pixel correction method therefor are also desired to be capable of performing defective pixel correction reliably.